2. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a tubing conveyed perforating gun system of the type used to perforate a well bore for the production of well bore fluids and, specifically, to such a system with internal components which disintegrate upon detonation of the associated firing system so that the interior bore of the tubing string is fully open after detonation.